Phanniemay'16
by aevumrhyme
Summary: 31 days, 31 themes, all of which center around Clockwork. Contains agender!Clockwork. Day 31: Free Day- Danny finds out about Clockwork and is not happy with what he finds out. In fact, he's pissed. Valerie Gray, you're screwed. (Connected with Day 26: Summoning)
1. Day 1: Orgins

**_Hey guys, guess who's doing Phanniemay this year? ME! Without futher ado(or adue? How do you spell that? Annnd I'm becoming like Prplzoura) I present to Phanniemay '16!_**

 ** _Features an agender!Clockwork, angst, and a comforting!Danny._**

 ** _Warnings: none_**

 ** _Word Count: 438_**

* * *

Clockwork isn't sure they have any origins. All they know is that they were created from the temporal energy from the Ghost Zone. Again, that's what the Observants divulged to them and even then, they had to carefully glean that information from their employers/like guardians. They had taken special note how their employers explained their origins in an unsure, questionable tone. As if they didn't truly know.

If the Observants didn't have the answers they were looking for then surely books did. Books always held the answers to their questions. Clockwork had spent nearly an entire day reading out the library trying to find any scrap of info on themselves.

Only to be met with a dead end.

Practically no information was recorded on their existence in the large, extensive tome that Clockwork frequently read. Nothing mentioned their duties as the Time Master, their role in helping the Ancients lock away Pariah Dark. Looking front to back, in the footnotes, endnotes, they even went as far to attempt to reveal any invisible ink.

Nothing. Nothing at _all._

Were they not important enough to be mention in the history of the Ghost Zone? Vanity is not something that can be traced in their ectoplasm, but was it vain for wanting to be at least mentioned in the tome? For someone, other than the Observants, Ancients, and Nocturne to acknowledge their existence?

Surely, it wasn't.

"Clockwork? Can I ask you something?" asked Danny, who had decided that the Time Master was lonely in their tower and visit more often. Companionship was hard to find for them, and they'd never thought to ask Danny to visit them, not wanting to intrude on the halfa's busy life. So, when he decided to visit more, who were they to ruin this chance for companionship?

"You already did, Daniel." replied Clockwork. Seeing Danny frown at the response and the usage of his birth name, they chuckled lightly. "Go ahead, _Danny._ "

"Where did you come from?"

Time stopped. _Where did you come from_? Such a simple question holding so much weight on their shoulders. It was tempting to tell Danny a elaborate 'origin' story, but they don't lie to their friends. Not when they can help it.

Glumly, they turned from Danny, instead looking at a time screen. "I don't know where I came from." came the saturnine reply.

Sensing the despondence clouding over his friend, Danny wrapped his arms around Clockwork's torso, drawing them into a hug. His heart sunk when he heard the time staff clatter on the floor, breaking when he heard them whisper,

"I don't know if I even exist."

* * *

 ** _I can't seem to write anything without angsting it up, huh? But oh well, I hope you like it._**


	2. Day 2: Fenton Works

_Summary: After sneaking out and doing god knows what, Dan and Clockwork return home._

 _Features agender!Clockwork, Dan, mamabear!Maddie, stern!papabear!Jack. I might as well tell you, all of these will contain agender!Clockwork._

 _Warnings: none_

 _Word count: 435 words_

 _Note: This is an AU where Jack and Maddie find out about Danny after a fight with Dan, Clockwork, and Danielle. Dan and Clockwork are turned into children after a strange turn of events; Dan, Dani, Clockwork are soon adopted by Jack and Maddie. This is considered an AU of ectoplasm-bodyshots Buy Two, Get Two Free._

* * *

Looking at the brick exterior of Fenton Works, Clockwork grabbed Dan's hand, turning them both intangible, floated inside, and flew both upstairs to the second floor. Once inside, they retained their solidity, tip-toeing the floors of the hallway.

"Busted."

Both ghosts turned around, bobbing their Adam's apple seeing Maddie's pajama clad form angrily eyeing them. "And just what were the two of you doing out at two-thirty in the morning?" she asked in a low harsh voice.

"Actually it's three forty-six in the morning." corrected Clockwork unhelpfully.

Dan's red eyes widened in alarm at the correction. Didn't they understand they were only making their case worse by correcting their adoptive mother? He quickly elbowed them in their side, regretting it as they yelped, moving their hands to their side, applying pressure to one of their more serious injuries.

Maddie noticed the silent interactions between her two boys, exhausted purple eyes narrowed dangerously at the thought of Dan and Clockwork not only sneaking out but also injuring themselves doing who knows what. "Are you two injured?"

Her boys stared at her in consternation, furtively eyeballing each other, then began to shake their heads no.

"Don't you dare lie to me, you're in enough trouble as it is. Lying is only going to make it worse." Maddie cut in.

"...Yes ma'am." Cue Dan awkwardly shuffling his feet, white boots scraping each other, Clockwork swishing their tail back and forth, lightly lapping against the floor.

Maddie sighed, walking to a door, rapping against it three times. "Jack wake up, the boys snuck out and got themselves injured. I need your help."

Shuffling could be heard behind the door as Jack got up, stepping out into the hallway, more alert than any normal person would be at three forty-six in the morning. Jack looked at his boys, his wife, then back to the boys again. "Mads, they don't look injured."

The five foot three woman glowered at her husband. "The boys did something so we can't see their injuries. If my babies weren't injured, then how come Clockwork is holding their side?"

Clockwork suddenly inched away from where they stood as Jack leaned over Clockwork. "Move your hand."

Clockwork shook their head no.

Jack merely rose an eyebrow at their reaction. "Well then," he began, turning around and curtly nodding his head at his wife. "prepare the infirmary."

"On it!"

Jack picked up his two boys, placing one under each arm, beginning to march downstairs. "I hope whatever you two snuck out for was worth it, because you, your mother, and I are going to have a long talk."


	3. Day 3: Road Trip

_**Pithy Summary: Clockwork and Danielle discover there's more to road trips than Nintendos and video games.**_

 _ **Word Count: 650**_

 _ **Note: Connected with Fenton Works. Features gamer!Clockwork and Danielle, along with references from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Echoes of Time.**_

 _ **Warning: none, just fluffy family fluff abound!**_

* * *

"Danny Fenton, get down here!" shouted an irritated Maddie Fenton.

"Mom, I'm right here!"

Maddie looked inside the Fenton RV seeing four of her five children, counting them off. She saw Jazz and Danielle sitting together, Jazz looking over Dani's shoulder as she plays Pokemon against Clockwork on their Nintendos, Danny texting his friends.

"Sorry honey."

He waved a hand, showing his forgiveness for her small transgression, "You're missing Dan, if you're wondering."

"Thank you sweetie." she said sweetly, honestly grateful for his helpfulness. Maddie walked up the stairs, leaned inside her house shouting, "Dan Fenton, get down here now!"

"I'm coming!" Dan Fenton shouted as he came down the stairs, walking out the front door, sighing while getting in the RV. "Where's your father?"

"Right here Mads!" "He's right there!" came the simultaneous ring of her husband and children voices.

Raising a hand to her forehead, she inhaled deeply, wondering why she was so addled, unable to concentrate and properly utilize her thought process. Maddie exhaled, getting in the driver's seat and begun to drive.

* * *

"Dani, you let me die!" whined Clockwork.

"Be still so I can revive you! I hope you know I'm doing the best I can with my Player 2 dead." said Danielle, moving her game character on the screen next to Clockwork's.

Clockwork scrunches their face in concentration, waiting as Dani's character casts a Revival spell on them. "This wouldn't have happened if you had healed me when I'd asked you to." said Clockwork.

"You wouldn't be dead if you didn't use up all your MP, dummy." Danielle shot back

"Who needed magic when she was cornered by the invisible skeletons?"

"Whatever, I used Raise. Don't die."

"Take your own advice, start running Danielle." said Clockwork, moving the c-stick on their Nintendo to make their character run towards Danielle's character.

"I am but, oh my god, they're everywhere."

Clockwork's mouth fell open. "Please tell me that it's not going to do what I think it's going to do."

Both children watch as the Dark Elemental and Red Skeleton cast their spells, the rings making way towards the two characters. Bioga was the end result, poisoning the two, depleting their game characters' HP.

"I think it did." she said absently at the black screen displaying an open book on the top screen while 'Restart from last save point' blinked on the bottom screen.

"Did we save?"

"Yes."

Clockwork leaned their head against the wall, sighing in relief. "Thank the Ancients."

"That's pond number three, Dan." said Danny.

Nintendo set aside, Clockwork crawled over to where Dan and Danny sat, looking out the window where a glistening pond sat a mile away.

"What are you playing?"

"We don't have an official name for it yet, but basically we're seeing how many different land structures we can find." explained Dan.

"Don't forget we also name some detail about it." said Danny. Seeing his little brother look at him in confusion, the halfa ruffles the miniature Time Master's silver hair, laughing when they swatted his hand away from their hair. "For example, see that pond?"

Clockwork nodded.

"See that guy sitting in the boat fishing?"

"Yes."

"How about those two kids diving into the pond?"

"Yeah."

"Jazz was playing, I guess we aren't fun enough for her." interrupted Dan in a mock mournful tone.

Jasmine looked up from the psychology book she was reading. "Excuse me, but I'm been keeping track and so far you've identified four farms, two lakes, and three ponds."

"Don't forget the army base." added Dan.

The older Fenton set her book down, scooting to the widows where her three younger brothers sat. Her blue eyes saw the fisherman Danny had pointed out earlier catch a fish, reeling it in.

Danielle, not wanting to feel left out, turned her Nintendo off, crawling to her siblings, joining them along the window, eagerly participation in their game.


	4. Day 4: Ember

_Pithy Summary-Ember gains another permanent fan._

 _Word Count: 247_

 _Note: This is AU where Clockwork is a child, and their guardians, the Ancients died defeating Pariah Dark. Not wanting to go with the Observants, they run away; years later Ember and Skulker run into Clockwork, and decide to take in the child_

 _Warning: none, just fluffl abound!_

* * *

"Like what you hear, babypop?" Ember asked Clockwork, who energetically sat at the edge of their chair.

The child hopped up out of their chair, running over to Ember, hugging the rockstar's slender legs. "THAT WAS AWESOME! PLAY SOME MORE!" screeched Clockwork.

Ember bent down, picking up the Time Master, smiling as the child grinned happily. "You hear that Skulker? Someone really likes my music." she said to her boyfriend.

Skulker walked over to his girlfriend, smiling at the child. He pinched the child's cheeks, laughing as Clockwork giggled, their cheeks tinting a deep shade of purple. "I heard, looks like you've got another fan. Another permanent one." he said kissing his girlfriend on her cheek.

"You'll always be my number one fan." cooed Ember sweetly.

"Hello! I am in need of attention!" demanded Clockwork.

"Of course, child. Always." said Ember, placing another kiss on Clockwork's cheek.

* * *

Ember plays her final chord, her pick strumming against her guitar strings, the power behind the chord reverberating through the entire crowd. Said crowd cheers loudly, their deafening screams piercing her ears. Ember's ears drown her in the praise, her fiery blue hair growing larger by the second.

The hypnotic, enthused, and crazed chanting of her fans holds no meaning to her now.

"THAT'S SO AWESOME! PLAY SOME MORE!"

Ember looked down in the front row crowd, noticing a familiar face with a familiar scar on their face, she bent down, kissing them on the cheek, whispering,

" _Always, child. Always."_

* * *

 _Fin_


	5. Day 5:Dance

Pithy Summary: A dance was all it took to show that Clockwork was competent to fulfill their role as a Time Master. They never did it, cue modern day when Sam brings them down to play Just Dance with her. Cue them being afraid of Sam thinking them incompetent.

Warning: light angst(?), language

Word Count: 538

* * *

"Clockwork, it's a simple waltz. All you do is a simple box and count to three as you waltz! I am simply astounded by your inability to grasp such a simple concept!" said an Observant. "Makes me wonder how incompetent you truly are."

Another Observant standing next to the first one snorted. "A Time Master not knowing how to waltz? Ridiculous."

Clockwork clumsily turned around. "Well I'm never going to get it if all you ever do is point out every single mistake I make. Seriously, how does anyone learn with you breathing down their necks?"

 _'How did I even make it this far?'_ "Why do I even have to learn the waltz? What purpose is it going to serve in my afterlife?"

Questioning glances were shared by the two Observants, "It's rather simple really," began one Observant.

"A Time Master who can not waltz, or perform any dance of formality at a function proves they're incapable of fulfilling their role as a Time Master and a member of the Observant High Council." finished the second Observant.

Clockwork scoffed angrily. "Judging a ghost's competency based on their ability to dance some dance? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Just because you can not understand this dance does not give you the right to criticize our practices. If you must feel the need to blame for your growing incompetence, blame yourself."

"It is stupid!" Clockwork stomped their foot in anger. "If that's the case, then I won't be doing the stupid dance! It's pointless to learn it since I won't be going to any of your boring functions nor will I be dancing at them! Besides there won't be any functions, so what's the point!"

"Well then, I guess that proves you're incapable of being a Time Master." egged an Observant.

Clockwork bared their teeth in a barely audible snarl. "No it doesn't, I'll prove to you I can be the Time Master and I'll be the best damn one you've everseen." said Clockwork as they left.

* * *

"Clockwork come on!" said an excited Sam as she dragged Clockwork by the wrist downstairs.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I'm positive that your parents don't approve of me. Might be because of my white hair, but I can't help that my hair is white in both my ghost and human form." whispered Clockwork. "Maybe it's because-"

"Hush." said Sam. "This is my game room," she motions to the large room. "filled with the latest gaming technology, and of course video games. What's gaming technology without video games?"

They blinked, spun around once to view the entirety of the game room, and stared blankly at Sam. "What game are we playing first?"

Sam deviously grinned, pulling a set of game discs from behind her back. "Just Dance."

 _'Just...Dance?'_ "Is that a...dancing game?"

"Yep, I thought you might like it because of the song selections and what not."

 _'Damn it, why did she have to be so considerate? This will only make it harder.'_ "How about we play a different game?"

Sam's grin grew even more devious hearing the doubt bleed in their voice. "Why? Scared I'll beat you?"

 _'No, I'm worried you'll think I'm incompetent.'_

* * *

 _Fin_


	6. Day 6: Wes

_Pithy Summary: A small power-struggle between Eilian and Wes reveal painful truths. Apparently, this isn't the first time Wes has done this._

 _Note:Eilian is CW_ _and I'm really sorry about this one. Mean!Wes was the first thing that came into mind and I just…ran with it? If it makes you better, currently-lurking shamed me so hard._

 _Warnings: abuse, abusive relationship, blackmailing(?), language, misgendering, dehumanization_

 _Word Count: 632_

* * *

"Hey Eilian!" shouted a teenager, whose red hair stood out against the blue locker room. " _EILIAN!"_

The other teen, who was leaning against a set of lockers, turned their head around with look of confusion on their face. "What do you want Wes?'

Wes' green eyes blazed in a cold fury at the disrespect coming from Eilian. Slamming a fist against the locker above Eilian's head, smirking when they flinch at the vibrations reverberating down their spine. "I think you've forgot who has more power here, have we pet?" hissed Wes cruelly.

Eilian shook their head no. "No."

The basketball player's other hand slither around Eilian's neck, began to apply pressure. "No, _what?_

"No, _sir._ " choked out Eilian.

"Do you know how perfect you sound when you call me sir?" murmured Wes into Eilian's ear. "So damn perfect, I hate how I don't get to hear you call me 'sir' more often, perhaps I should. Perhaps I should make you do it all the time. Would you like that Eilian?"

Eilian nodded.

"I need a verbal answer, pet."

"Y-yes sir, that s-sounds lovely."

Wes loosened his grip around their neck. "I was hoping you would say that, Eili. How come you never let your hair down?"

"Please don't call me Eili." At Wes' harsh glare, they added, "sir."

"And why shouldn't I?"

"I don't like it."

The red head mockingly laughed. " 'I don't like it.' " he mimicked. "Again you've forgotten I'm the one who is in charge. Strike two pet, you know what happens when you hit strike three?"

"No sir."

"I'll leave you here after school in the locker room and let the jocks finish what they started that fateful day before I intervened. From what I remember, and I have a _really_ good memory. there were a lot of jocks waiting to take a piece out of you. Hell, _I_ might even join in." said Wes tracing the scar over Eilian's right eye.

Eilian closed their eyes, as Wes' calloused fingers traced over their scar. The teen's breath hitched, their breathing growing faster by the second. Wes wouldn't do that right? He couldn't, Wes said he cared about them. A dry sob escaped their throat at the memory of that fateful day and the mere thought of the jocks _actually_ going through the unimaginable pain and suffering they had promised Eilian.

Another dry sob let loose. "Nonono, please don't do it! I'm begging you, don't leave me with the jocks! You said you wouldn't because you care about me too much to do that to me!" screamed Eilian as they gripped Wes' sleeves, crying into his shirt.

Wes ran his hands through Eilian's soft white locks. "Sorry pet, I've already made my choice. Besides you won't remember, just like before and the time before that. We've done this countless times and it always ends the same way. Why are you so predictable pet?"

Blackness clouded Eilian's vision.

"Wake up Eilian. I have a surprise for you!" sang Wes.

Eilian came to, their vision a bit hazy before it cleared over. "Where am I?"

"Remember us?" inquired two horribly familiar voices.

' _No it can't be. I'm dreaming. I've got to be dreaming. Wes wouldn't do this.'_ thought Eilian. They turned around, hazel eyes widening when saw they saw who the two voices belonged to.

"Nonono, it can't be, it just can't be." muttered the teen.

"What a catch Wes!" whistled a jock.

"Think it'll pass out this time?" said another.

"No I'll make it stay awake. Like always, it won't remember, I've made sure of it." Wes replied

Tears welled in Eilian's eyes. Why would he do this? Betray them like this?

"I want to go first." demanded Wes.

The tears that were brimming at the corner ofEilian's eyes fell.

* * *

 _Fin_

 _Thank you, Kimera20 for reviewing! Please read and review!_


	7. Day 7: Amity Park

_Pithy Summary: Danny lectures his siblings on the way back home. Danielle understands, Clockwork is stubborn and Dan would like his older brother to remember he's done this before. Danny just really wants his siblings to be safe._

 _Warning: None_

 _Word Count: 341_

 _Note: Connected with Fenton Works and Road Trip_

* * *

"I've told you three before do _not_ follow me when I'm patrolling, especially when I'm outside the city limits." said Danny as he flew through the sky holding Dan and Clockwork by the scruff of their necks while Danielle was being carried by his duplicate.

"But we were trying to help Danny." muttered Danielle.

"I used to fight ghosts too, in case you've forgotten." grumbled Dan.

Danny sighed. "Look, I understand you all are trying to help, but you're too young to help,"

"No we're not!" shouted Clockwork, squirming angrily. "We're old enough! We have powers, how come we can't use them to help you?"

"There's a difference between helping me and getting yourself injured because you can't control your powers." answered Danny.

"We can control ourselves!" argued Dan.

"If that's the case, then please Dan, tell me one time you've haven't accidentally set something on fire for at least three days straight." said Danny.

Dan said nothing.

"So are you saying that we're only a distraction to you when you fight." stated Clockwork.

Before Danny could reply, Danielle jumped in. "We're a distraction to him, but only because our big brother has to divide his attention between us and the enemy, which can be dangerous for both him and us. Considering we don't have a solid grip on our powers, it makes us more of a target than Danny, since we still have trouble with our cores and what not." said Dani thoughtfully.

"Perhaps if we fought with him more often, then we wouldn't be such a 'distraction' to Danny." Clockwork shot back, shooting a dirty glare at their sister.

"Absolutely not. That is a terrible idea."

Duplicate Danny noticed Danielle shoot Clockwork a nasty glare and just as they were about to shoot an ectoblast, he conveniently cut in, "Danielle and Clockwork, whatever it is you're doing, stop it. Clockwork you better not shoot that ectoblast, you've depleted enough of your core already. Don't add to it."

The original Danny sighed heavily. "Thank god we're close to Amity."

* * *

 _Fin. Please read and review_


	8. Day 8: Vacation

_Pithy Summary: Clockwork really needs a vacation, their friends said. Clockwork highly disagrees. Too bad their friends think they need a vacation and thank God for Vlad providing transportation._

 _Warning: none_

 _Word Count: 378_

* * *

"I am telling you I am not in need of a vacation!" shouted Clockwork.

" _YES YOU DO!"_ shouted Danny, Dan and Nocturne.

The Time Master groaned loudly. "What I need is for you all to leave me alone and let me work in peace. There's too much to do for me to even think about going on a vacation."

"Clockwork, have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? You like someone ran over you and then ran back over you. At this rate, you're going to pass out!"

"I've already been suffering from sleep deprivation, now you choose to point that out?" said Clockwork. "If that's all, then leave my tower."

"But-" Dan started.

"But nothing, Dan." finished Nocturne, placing a hand in front of Dan's chest. "If Clockwork wants to exhaust their core then let them."

Danielle, who had remained silent during the exchanged, stepped forward. "Nocturne, we have a plan or have you already forgotten it?" said Danielle.

The dream ghost stared at the young halfa. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. It's for their own good."

Clockwork slowly backed away from their friends. "What are you talking about?"

"Sorry Clockwork." said Nocturne, summoning several dream walkers, ordering them to restrain Clockwork. "It's for your own good." He sprinkled the dream dust over the Master of Time's face, watching as they dozed off.

* * *

Clockwork awoke, and upon coming into consciousness, they noticed that they were moving. This movement however, was not of their own accord.

"I was wondering when you would wake up." said a voice. They soon realized it was Nocturne's voice and positioned themselves so that they were facing him.

"Where are we?" sake Clockwork.

"We're in a car that Vlad has generously donated to us." answered Nocturne.

"Why?"

"So we can take you on that vacation you've needed." Raising a hand to prevent the oncoming protests, Nocturne then added, "You needed this vacation. Don't even deny it."

The Time Master slumped their shoulders. "Who's driving?"

"Your personal driver, Danny Fenton will be escorting you to your destination." said Danny in a faux chauffeur dialect.

"I thought sixteen-year-olds shouldn't be driving."

"Danny has a permit and Nocturne is our 'legal guardian." said Dan.

"It could be worse." piped Danielle. "I could be the one driving,"

* * *

 _Fin._

 _Note: I may post Water tomorrow because I have to take the AP Bio test and later on, I have to play at my concert Monday night!_

 _Please read and review! I thrive off them! :D_

 _PLe_


	9. Day 9: Water

_A/N: I'm posting tomorrow's theme today because I'm taking my AP Bio exam tomorrow and later on Monday night, I have to play at a concert._

 _Pithy Summary: Clockwork should have known that hanging out at Lake Erie wouldn't have ended well, but Dash told them things were going to be great,_ _and the trust Clockwork held for him made them believe it._ _._

 _Warning: Implied Character Death(it can go both ways)_

 _Word Count: 708_

* * *

"Umm dude it's just water. No need to freak out." muttered Dash, who was currently piggybacking Clockwork.

"It's just water?" hissed Clockwork. "That's even more reason for me to worry! What if I fall in? Oh my _god,_ I can't swim. Dash, I could _**drown**_!"

Dash grabbed their flailing arms, bringing them in front of his neck. "Clockwork, calm down. None of that will happen, not while I'm here. I got your back." said Dash reassuringly.

"Thanks Dash." said Clockwork, resting their chin in Dash's blonde hair.

"Clockwork? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How come you're so afraid of water?"

Clockwork froze. Why did he have to ask that question? Dash didn't need to know what their guardians did to them. "Bad memories." they said slowly.

"Oh that's cool. Wait, not cool that water brings up bad memories for you but cool that you don't want to talk about it. I mean I totally understan-"

"We're here, Dash." interrupted Clockwork, successfully cutting off Dash's rambling.

Dash looked at his friends eagerly calling him and Clockwork over. "Let's go nerd!"

"...Okay, let's do this!" shouted Clockwork, screeching loudly as Dash ran, the Time Master bouncing up and down on the jock's shoulder.

' _Why am I worried? Nothing bad is going to happen.'_

* * *

Clockwork sat on the grass, reading a book they haven't read in awhile. Occasionally they'll look up and observe the A-Listers enjoying the water. Some sat in floaties, sipping on a cold drink while some prefer the direct contact of the water against their skin, swimming in the glistening lake.

"Hey sweetie, it's Penny. Can you do something for me?" called out Penny, swimming to the shoreline of the lake. "Can you pull me out the water?"

Staring at her glistening form in the sun, their cheeks flushed heavily, somehow they managed to stutter out a yes when she batted her green eyes. Clockwork stood up, bending over, extending their arm out to grab her hand.

Their hand enveloped her small one and began to pull Penny out. Clockwork noticed too late how Penny's eyes shifted from green to red, feeling her sharp tug on their arm overpower them. Clockwork fell into the frigid water with a resounding splash.

"Did you really think I needed help from a freak like _you?"_ hissed Penny, releasing Clockwork's hand. "I'm only here for the misery from what's about to happen."

"DASH! HELP ME!" Clockwork gurgled, the water rushed down their throat, filling the cavities of their lungs. They thrashed hysterically, waving their arms and legs around, creating violent ripples. Continuing to thrash, they only made themselves float further out into the lake.

' _I'm going to die.'_ Calm thoughts were betrayed by their fear.

" _CLOCKWORK!"_ came Dash's anguished scream, jumping into the water, beginning to swim towards them. "Somebody come help me! Oh my god, I failed you. I told you that I would keep you safe, I'm so, so, _so_ sorry. I failed you, I failed Danny. This wasn't supposed to happen, it was supposed to be a fun day out at the lake."

Clockwork's form began to retreat under the water, they can hear the frenetic cries of the A-Listers, seeing them swim towards their sinking form through the clear water. Shrieks of terror swam through the current, Dash's cries piercing their ears especially.

" _I COULDN'T PROTECT YOU!_ ' the football player screamed brokenly as his younger friend sunk. He dived under, swimming as fast as he could, reaching his hand out to grab Clockwork's hand.

Clockwork puffed their cheeks, attempting to grab Dash's hand, red eyes widening as both Dash and Clockwork's fingers touched tips, though ultimately, the Time Master slipped out of the jocks grip.

" _CLOCKWORK!"_ screamed Dash, the water surrounding them muffling his screams to gurgled warbling. Still he swam, trying to reach Clockwork.

' _Dash, it's not your fault. It's mine.'_ thought Clockwork. ' _I don't blame you, Danny doesn't blame you. No one blames you. It was never your fault, I only blame one person: Penny. It's Penny's fault.'_

Red eyes fluttered, taking in Dash's look of horror, blue eyes widening and another garbled scream escaped him, before closing as they continued to sink. ' _It was fun, Dash. I'm sorry it had to end this way.'_

* * *

 _Fin._

 _Read and Review!_


	10. Day 10: Video Games

Pithy Summary: Clockwork's first time in a video game goes pretty well, except they need to watch their back more often, dead team members aren't exactly helpful.

Warning: language and references from FFCC: Echoes of Time

Word Count: 568

Notes: Connected with Fenton Works, Road Trip and Amity Park

 _AN:I may post Thursday's theme today due to testing, both AP and state testing. I'm definitely posting tomorrow's theme today, but I'm not too sure about Thursday._

* * *

"I never knew how fun it was to actually be in the game!" exclaimed Clockwork, swinging their Grand Slam paddle at the purple golem, watching with satisfaction as it fell to the ground in a ripple of black and gold.

Dan turned around, a white glow forming at his feet. Another ring, this particular ring an icy blue, traveled from his feet across the ground to the enemy standing behind Clockwork, about to strike them. Dan released the ring, hearing the sharp _schink_ as a block of ice surrounded the Daedalus. He then sprinted into a double jump, brandishing his Dark Paddle, attacking the frozen Daedalus four times, grinning when the ice melted and the Daedalus fell to the ground in defeat.

Dan picked up the items it dropped, storing them in his inventory. He then spun around, frowning at Clockwork. "So you've said. Next time Clockwork, watch your back when we haven't cleared the room. It'll be hard to fangirl when you're a ghost."

"Hardy har har. A ghost becoming a ghost." deadpanned Clockwork, lowering their paddle. "Wait, can ghosts have a ghost?"

Dan leaned on his paddle, in deep thought. "I don't know."

"Umm, a little help over here!" screeched Danny as he ran past them, his Hyacinth paddle in hand. Danielle followed suit, her Skull Diva paddle anchored to her back.

Dan and Clockwork both drew out the paddles, both taking a defensive stance. "You take Red Skulls, I'll take the Ghost Sahagins." said Dan

"How's your magic? Up for a little spell casting because I'm feeling Holy." replied Clockwork, smashing his paddle against a Red Skull.

"The Holiness sounds wonderful, but Holyaga would be better, once Danny and Elle get their asses over here." answered Dan, casting Clear on the Ghost Sahagins, revealing their purple and red form. "Why did there have to be ghosts versions of these? They can already cast magic, slow me down, but why ghost versions?"

"Sounds like you're in need of some help." announced Danny heroically, jumping beside the two, unsheathing his paddle, automatically attacking the enemies.

"Danny shut up." commanded Elle, who also brought her paddle, striking a Red Skull and a Sahagin Ghost simultaneously.

Two minutes was all that it took for the four to defeat the enemies. However, their victory was short lived, as two Adamantoises and a purple golem appeared. Danny, Dan, Elle, and Clockwork began a charge attack, the four of them circling the enemies, avoiding their attacks as they built their charge.

"We all unleash our attacks when Clockwork's paddle flashes." said Elle. "How much longer Clockwork?"

"Not much longer." muttered Clockwork. " _NOW!"_

At once, the four unleashed their attacks, the three Phantoms hurling large pieces of rock from their paddles while Clockwork released a larger chunk of rock falling from the sky.

White numbers floated above the enemies, indicating the heavy damage they inflicted on the enemies before lying still in defeat. The four teens whooped in victory when they saw a key appear floating a few inches above ground. Dani snatched up the key, high fiving her three teammates.

"Let's go! We have to defeat Death Machine!" cheered Dani, running towards the exit, summoning her Skull Diva

The other three followed behind her, brandishing their weapons.

"I can't wait for my Seraph Dust!" exclaimed Clockwork.

"Not if I get my hands on it!" protested Danny, exhilaration coloring his voice.

"You wish!"

* * *

 _Fin!_

 _Please read and review!_


	11. Day 11: Folklore

_Pithy Summary: An introspective look into how Clockwork was formed along with the tiny shreds of their past that history books have to offer._

 _Warning: none_

 _Drabble Notes: This has connections to my Pronouns AU._

 _Word Count: 424_

* * *

 _Time has existed since the beginning of creation and everything else came afterwards. Time proceeds Dreams, Time proceeds Reality, Time proceeds all._

 _Time is wild, chaotic and will do as it pleases unless there is someone to control and guide it. There were, as many may or may not know, the Observants. The Observant High Council were a group of ghosts that watched over Time but they were not able to properly watch and guide Time properly as they were designed with several fatal flaws:_

 _The Observants first and foremost fatal flaw was that they could only see one outcome. Time as a whole is not fixed. It is fluid and while some events in the progression of Time are fixed, Time is nonetheless very fluid and requires someone to see all outcomes. Secondly, they see Time as a linear movement. This is obviously very incorrect as Time constantly branches out, recording the all possible outcomes of every action and reaction. Thirdly, their ability to see only the present outcome causes them to be biased, judging others for their current actions, not by their future actions or even their character._

 _Something had to be done about this. The High Council had convened and after many days of conference, they had finally reached a decision._

 _They needed a Time Master. One who see everything they could not._

 _Time answered their request, and from the plethora of temporal energy unleashed from Time, a master was created._

 _The youth emerged naked from the fabric of Time, and when an Observant rapidly covered the child in a purple cloth, the child clung onto it. Minutes later, the child was named Clockwork._

 _Clockwork grew, their knowledge and power growing every day. They also became friends with several great(and notorious) ghosts: Nocturne(Master of Dreams), Vortex(Ghost of Weather) and Pandora(Unsung Guardian of Hope). As a child, they were not exempt from making mistakes, as all children do. They preserved, going onward, despite the Observants deprecation, bullying and abuse. Not much is known about this particular aspect; perhaps the only ones who truly know are Pandora, Clockwork, Nocturne, Vortex and the Observants._

 _A terrible tragedy occurred sometime after Clockwork turned eleven. Any records on this incident have been destroyed and has been kept atight lipped secret. In addition, the have been reports of sighting a child Clockwork and weeks later, the occasional sighting of an adult Clockwork in the Ghost Zone. No one knows officially what happened afterwards except they continued to watch over the time stream._

* * *

 _Fin. Please read and review!_


	12. Day 12: Fusion

_Pithy Summary: After a long day, Stevonnie comes home to their tower, ready to sleep the remaining hours away but first they to deal with an unwanted guest._

 _Warning: Language_

 _Word Count: 432_

 _Note: This is a small scene from a future fanfic I'm writing so keep an eye out for it! Stevonnie is the nickname for the fusion between Dan and Clockwork. Anything(dialouge and actions) in italics are things that happen inside Stevonnie's mind/interactions between Dan and Clockwork. _When I saw this theme I was so excited! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!__

* * *

Stevonnie slammed the door open to their tower, sighing in relief as the door banged loudly against the wall.

"Home sweet home." muttered Stevonnie, stepping inside the tower.

"Hello there, lovely." said a voice, its voice echoing around the room.

Stevonnie brought out their time staff, protectively holding it in front of their chest. "Who's there?" they shouted into the air. "I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it!"

The voice laughed mockingly, moving into the light. "Is that so dear?"

Looking at the body that stepped into the light, the fusion carefully examined it. Tendrils for feet, star themed body-

" _It's Nocturne!" bellowed Dan, upon realizing who the intruder was. "Why is he here?!"_

" _I don't know!" Clockwork bellowed back, pressing their nails into their palms. "He never said anything about visiting the tower!"_

 _Dan raised an eyebrow, relating to the stress that his friend was suffering from. He stood next to them, gently pulling their fingers from their palms._

"Why are you in my lair?" asked Stevonnie, mingled exhaustion and frustration bleeding heavily into their voice.

Nocturne rose an eyebrow questioningly. "Last time I checked, this is Clockwork's lair and if you call yourself the Master of Time, then you are sorely mistaken."

Stevonnie growled, raising their staff back and swung at Nocturne. "I don't care what you think or whenever you last checked, _JUST GET OUT OF MY TOWER!"_

Nocturne easily sidestepped the attack, using one of his tendrils to snatch the staff in mid-attack, snidely smirking when Stevonnie's red eyes widened as they simply hung from the staff.

"How childish, attacking someone without merit?" mocked Nocturne, grinning wickedly at the child form of Stevonnie.

"You came in my tower without _my_ permission, insulted me and you have the nerve to get pissed when I defend my lair? You fucked with the wrong ghost today." snarled Stevonnie, starting to swing their legs in frustration. "Put. Me. Down. _NOW."_

"You speak as if this your lair." "It _is._ "

Nocturne leaned in on Stevonnie's face, as if to inspect for any oddities. Using another one of his tendrils, it stroked Stevonnie's scar over their eye. "It's really interesting how you sport Clockwork's scar but this hair, this flaming white hair is what really gets to me. Under no _normal_ circumstances have I ever seen this unless…the two of you fused."

" _What the hell? How the hell he figured it out so quickly?" cursed Clockwork._

Stevonnie remained silent.

"Oh my god, you _did_." Nocturne's voice came out as a weird muffled squeal. "Wait till I tell Pandora about this."

* * *

 _Fin!_

 _Please read and review!_


	13. Day 13: Amorpho

_Pithy Summary: Amorpho laments his troubles to Clockwork, and Clockwork decides to do something about it._

 _Warning: feels?_

 _Word Count: 187_

* * *

"Is wrong to want people to see me as I am?"

"I don't think it would be...why do you ask?"

Amorpho sighed. "Everyone sees me as that ghost that can shapeshift into anyone. It's _true,_ but I wish that they realize I have emotions and I can feel things. Do you know how unnerving it is whenever someone asks me to shapeshift into they lost? Taking on their appearance, walking around in their flesh, they don't hear _my voice_ , they hear the dead man's voice. I don't exist as Amorpho."

The shapeshifter's voice cracked, "I'm feel like I'm losing a piece of myself every time I shapeshift. I'm scared...I'm scared that one day no one will recognize me anymore."

Clockwork shifted their gaze from their time screen to Amorpho. "Don't worry, my friend, I figure something out."

* * *

Several weeks later, Amorpho had no one knocking on his door, asking him to shapeshift into anyone. Two days later, he asked Clockwork why no one had asked him for his... _unique_ abilities. He watched in confusion as they smiled cryptically before stating,

"Now you can be yourself."

* * *

 _It's pretty short, I know but it was the first thing I wrote in Google Docs and here it is! I hope you like it anyway despite its brevity. Read and Review!_


	14. Day 14: Season 3

_Pithy Summary: Clockwork watches over a certain little little girl in their tower._

 _Warnings: none_

 _Word Count: 138_

* * *

Clockwork works quietly on the injured girl lying on his sofa. Despite being the Master of Time and all-knowing, their knowledge in the realm of medicine and medicinal practice was limited. Clockwork knew how to do certain things such as stitching and disinfecting wounds. Things like splinting broken bones, surgery flew over them. They should take the girl to Frostbite now, let him heal her up and give her whatever treatment they cannot.

But oh well. Maybe later, when the girl is a bit more stable and can handle transportation without melting into ectoplasmic goo. Clockwork runs a hand through the girl's snow white hair, basking in how soft it is.

"I'll be back, Ms. Phantom." said Clockwork as they teleported out the tower.

There was a core from a certain billionaire that needed to be ripped out.

* * *

 _Again I apologize for how short this is, but anyway please Read and Review!_


	15. Day 15: Sci-fi

_Pithy Summary: Jazz worries about her future, Clockwork convinces her she's ready. Turns out, she'll be just like the Doctor...well, almost like the Doctor._

 _Word Count: 205_

 _Notes: Connected with Fenton Works, Road Trip, Amity Park, and Video Games_

* * *

 _"ALLONSY!"_

"Shut up Jazz. I'm trying to watch Doctor Who." snapped the Time Master.

Jazz grinned innocently, diving into the popcorn, her cheeks colored a rosy red. "Sorry, I'm just really excited about the 50th anniversary special. Never got a chance to watch it."

"You should take a break from those psychology books." stated Clockwork, as they watched the television in interest.

"But I _can't_ , not if I want be a psychologist. I have to be ready for college, ready to prove that I have what it takes to be a psychologist."

" _Jazz_." Clockwork's strained voice tapped gently against her eardrum.

She was doing _it_ again. The psychological babble. That thing where no one can understand what she's saying.

"Yes." said the redhead meekly, expecting them to rebuke her.

"You're going to go to an Ivy League college, you're going to be a psychologist, a _good_ psychologist, which is more that can be said about Spectra." said Clockwork sternly, their grip on Jazz's shoulders both firm and unyielding. "You will be ready, so there's no need to worry."

' _Will I be able to help people?'_ Jazz thought uncertainly.

"Yes, you'll help people. Just like the Doctor." Clockwork said with a smile. "Except...you're a ginger."

* * *

 _Fin! Please Read and Review!_


	16. Day 16: Red

_Pithy Summary: Clockwork and the color red didn't mesh too well during their youth but during a pivotal moment, they finally decide what red means._

 _Word Count: 204_

* * *

It was an odd color they saw and the first time they saw the odd color that wasn't through a time screen was when they looked at theirself in a mirror. Blue skin, purple cloak and the odd color that were their eyes.

Needless to say they had honestly freaked out when they saw it. Hysteria had settled in realizing that they had the color that the funny humans spilt when they got hurt, the color that meant death and revenge.

They wanted something different, something that had no connection with death and revenge. Pandora laughed at the odd irony the youth cried out when they wanted to change their eye color. The giantess had bent down and explained to them red was not a two-dimensional color, but rather three-dimensional with many meanings and interpretations.

" _Your eyes can represent many things. They can represent war, wrath, love, or passion. It's up to you what they represent."_

It left them confused, unsure on what they symbolized.

Until now.

' _Passion or war? Love or wrath? What am I?'_

Narrowing their wrathful red eyes, raising their scythe and passionately striking it down on their enemy to end the war for their dying beloveds.

' _I am all four.'_

* * *

 _Please Read and Review! I also accept constructive criticism!_


	17. Day 17: Food

_Pithy Summary: Valerie grooves to her soul-infused music composed by equally soul-infused artists while she cooks dinner and babysits Clockwork, Dan and Dani._

 _Word Count: 570_

 _Notes: Connected with Fenton Works, Road Trip, Amity Park, Video Games, and Sci-fi along with lyrics from Daddy's Lessons from Beyonce's album Lemonade_

* * *

' _Came into this world  
Daddy's little girl'_

The song played loudly in the kitchen, a young African-American teenager sang along, her voice soulfully imbuing life into the lyrics. Her fingers cautiously gripped the handle of the skillet, careful not to burn herself. She should wear oven mittens, like her Daddy tells her to.

She likes to live on the edge, so she doesn't wear them.

' _And daddy made a soldier out of me  
Oh, oh, oh'_

With one hand on the skillet handle, the other artfully wraps itself around the spatula. Picking it up, she sets it in the skillet, and slowly begins to stir the rice-

"Hey Val!"

Valerie jolted, dropping the spatula in the skillet. She whips her head to see who disturbed her performance of her medium of art. Dan Phantom sat on her counter, grinning a devilish grin that promised trouble.

"What is you want you flaming imp?" she asked, irritated the boy had startled her. She's not giving him the satisfaction he wanted.

"Nothing." Dan leaned against the cabinet door, his flaming barely reaching the halfway mark of the cabinet door. He looked at her rice in interest. "What are you making?"

' _And daddy made a soldier out of me  
Oh, oh, oh'_

"Food, child. And get down off my counter."

"No."

Valerie withheld a groan. " _Fine."_ she gritted out. "If you want be a troublesome delinquent, then pass me the soy sauce."

"So does that mean-" Clockwork began.

"-we can come in the kitchen?" Danielle finished.

She noticed how the two older siblings, stopped right at the entrance of the kitchen. Nice to know that somebody listens to her rules, unlike a certain s _omebody_ who's sitting on her counter.

"Sure, don't sit on my counter near the stove."

' _Daddy made me dance  
And daddy held my hand'  
Oh, oh, oh' _

She continued to sing, now adding the soy sauce to the rice, continuing to stir the rice.

' _And daddy liked his whiskey with his tea  
And we rode motorcycles  
Blackjack, classic vinyl  
Tough girl is what I had to be'_

"Did Danny tell you why he dropped y'all off at my place?"

"No." chorused the three children.

"He said he had some business in the Ghost Zone and with your parents and sister out of town I think, he didn't want to leave you three home alone. Didn't want to come with the house burned down, frozen over or lost in another dimension was what he told me." explained Valerie.

"That was one time." muttered Clockwork.

"Twice." said Dan.

"How many times have _you_ accidentally burned something down?"

"Shut up." chorused Val and Dani.

"Is this Daddy Lessons, Val?" asked Dani. Valerie nodded her head yes, jumping back when Danielle squealed excitedly. The halfa tapped her foot to the beat, "My favorite part is coming up!"

Val smiled returning to her cooking, humming along with Danielle, the two boys contentedly moving in beat to the beat. The girls' soon sang loudly, their voices resounding beautifully throughout the room.

 _He said take care of your mother  
Watch out for your sister  
Oh, and that's when he gave to me…_

 _With his gun, with his head held high  
He told me not to cry  
Oh, my daddy said shoot  
Oh, my daddy said shoot  
With his right hand on his rifle  
He swore it on the bible  
My daddy said shoot  
Oh, my daddy said shoot_

* * *

 _Fin!_

 _Please read and review!_


	18. Day 18: Frostbite

_Pithy Summary: Frostbite lost count how many times Clockwork has come to his infirmary. It's this particular visit, he hears a very heartfelt confession from the young Time Master._

 _Warning: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse_

 _Word Count: 334_

 _Note: This is part of my Pronouns verse, mainly pre-series when Clockwork was a child._

* * *

"And we're done." claimed Frostbite, fixing the strap of Clockwork's cast.

"Do I have to go now?" asked a five year Clockwork, sadly looking at their injured arm.

Frostbite's purple eyes softened, managing to hide their thousands of years of death. It's not fair that the young child suffers from the hands of their guardians. His lips turned upward in a sad lopsided grin. "Sure. I'll make up something to tell your guardians and you can stay here the night." he said, cheering up the child.

His own mood even lifted when the child whooped happily, babbling about their plans for the evening.

"Can I stay here tomorrow as well?"

Frostbite stared at the child. How could he make that work? He already has to tell the Observants something that would let them allow Clockwork stay tonight, but for another day? He bent down, looking at the child, sighing sadly. "I don't know about tomorrow child. I can try, but I'll doubt they believe whatever I will tell them."

Clockwork cast their eyes downward at their cast, now dragging their finger along the cast. "It's okay." They said forlornly after a long silence. "I just wish I could stay here with you forever."

The Far Frozen ruler could barely hold in his surprise. Clockwork wanted to stay with him?

"Why?"

"Because you're nice and you care about what happens to me. The Observants only care about my powers and what I can do. They make me feel wrong whenever I'm around them. When I'm here, I feel happy and-and…"

"Complete?" offered Frostbite seeing _his_ child struggle.

" _Complete!_ See you help me when I need it but they don't." exclaimed Clockwork. They got up out their chair and hugged Frostbite, snuggling into the fur. "You're warm, they're cold. I always feel their coldness when they touch me. It burns sometimes though."

Frostbite only pulled his child further into his fur, his core melting when he heard them whisper softly,

" _I wish you were my Dad."_

* * *

 _Fin!_

 _Please read and review!_


	19. Day 19: Favorite Outfit

_Pithy Summary: Clockwork, just because you're dressed as the Doctor does not mean you can just mess up your costume. Tucker definitely does not appreciate his hard work unraveling in front of his eyes, thank you very much Clockwork._

 _Warning: Language_

 _Word Count: 212_

* * *

" _ALLONSY!"_

"Chill out man!" said Tucker, leaning over to fix Clockwork's red tie. "You're going to mess up your cosplay."

"But I'm the _Doctor._ " bragged the Time Master, dragging out the last part for emphasis, laughing as they tugged their brown trench coat. "It's bound to get messed up."

"Well, that may be the case but I would like for it to last all _day_." said Tucker, fixing a bit of threading that accidentally came undone. He carefully sewed it back together, going over it again for a good measure. "It's not easy sewing these outfits together, and before you say 'I know', you know _nothing_ until you've suffered the excruciating pain of bleeding fingers, constantly stabbing yourself with a goddamn curved upholstery needle and heart palpitations of being off a color by a _shade._ A fucking _shade,_ do you feel me?"

Tucker retreated from Clockwork's trench coat. "But that doesn't matter at the moment, the only thing that matters is that _you,"_ the techno-geek sharply pointed a finger at the Time Master. "don't mess it up."

Holding up their hands in surrender, they laughed nervously. "But what if a Dalek shot me?"

"Then I will go into outer space and kick their ass for fucking up one of my favorite costumes."

* * *

 _Fin!_

 _Please read and review!_


	20. Day 20: Snow

_Pithy Summary: Danielle could go out in the snow, IF she took her younger brothers with her. Thank God for her super strength, makes things a whole lot easier._

 _Word Count: 342_

 _Notes: Connected with Fenton Works, Road Trip, Amity Park, Video Games, Sci-fi, and Food_

* * *

"Mom, can I go out in the snow?" asked Danielle, leaning over the table, watching with avid interest in her mother's invention.

Maddie gently pushed her younger daughter away from the table, she set her screwdriver down on the table. "Only if you take your younger brothers with you." she said tiredly.

Dani looked down at the cup of hot chocolate in her hands, deciding that her mom needed it more than her, she sat the mug on the table. "I know I can't make you go to bed," she began. "but I can help you stay awake. Tired scientists make careless mistakes. It's not coffee, however it should help?" She rubbed her neck nervously, shuffling on her feet.

Danielle floated upstairs, into her room where her brothers' currently resided. Dan laid on her bed, reading her comics and Clockwork lay cuddled into their younger brother.

"So...who wants to go out into the snow?" she asked.

No one answered her. Stomping to her bed, she scooped one brother under each arm. Danielle ignored their protests as she jogged down the steps. Nothing and nobody was going to stop her from going out to play in the snow, not even her idiotic brothers writhing against her iron grip. It's when she finally kicks the door open when one of her brothers says something.

"Shouldn't we being wearing coats or something?" grumbled Dan, obviously not happy that his sister had literally plucked him out of bed. Granted it _was_ her bed, but still, no need to drag him out the house.

Danielle merely looked him with an elegantly arched eyebrow, walked down the three stops from the front door onto the snow covered concrete next to the equally snow covered empty streets of Amity Park. She carelessly tossed her brothers into a large pile of snow, grinning like a madman when they scream into the snow pile.

"You have a cape and a cloak, how's that for coats?" She yelled, walking several feet away from the two and began to make a snowman.

* * *

 _Fin!_

 _Please read and review!_


	21. Day 21: Monster

_Pithy Summary: Nocturne has to check under the bed for monsters(he kinda doesn't want to), Pandora is the mom friend Clockwork really needed and there's something really off about the Observants._

 _Warning: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Reference Verbal Abuse_

 _Word Count: 447_

* * *

"Can you check under my bed for monsters, Nocturne?" begged a four year old Clockwork, dragging Nocturne in front of their bed.

The Dream Apprentice rolled his red eyes. "Don't your guardians check under the bed?" he asked in a bored voice.

Clockwork brought their hand up in thought. "I asked once but Erebus said 'Why check for one when it's right in front of me?' and then he walked out. I don't know what it means, but can you tell me?" they explained, and was soon enveloped into a bone-crushing hug by a small giantess.

"What is wrong with those Observants?!" Pandora shouted angrily. Nocturne shushed her, his tendrils ruffling slightly when she glared at him. "Don't you ever believe what those meanies tell you. You are a precious _loukoumathes_ that's too pure for them idiot Observants. Shame on them for not loving a ghost like you. _βλασφημία ηλίθιοι_ " She cooed lovingly in the small Time Master's ear, looking at the young dream ghost with a look that yelled, " _I told you something was off about the Observants."_

Nocturne rolled his red eyes, making way to remove the smaller ghost from the mini giantess' death like grip. Grabbing Clockwork's hand, he dragged them to their bed, picking them up and twirling them around before energetically tossing them on the bed. He drowned himself in his friend's exhilarated squeals, ignoring the dangerous glare Pandora gave him.

"Ready to check for the monsters little one?" asked Nocturne.

"Can you do it? They might eat me." they asked, their red eyes widening.

"Gladly." he said, crawling under Clockwork's bed. He scooted around on the floor, battling the evil dust bunnies, sneezing loudly in response. Three minutes later, he stood up on the other side of the bed in a heroic stance. "Young Clockwork, I have successfully defeated all the monsters under your bed."

"Thank you! You're the best!" said Clockwork.

"Such a brave hero." said Pandora, walking over to Nocturne. "What's this?" she asked, removing a dust bunny off his horn.

"Remnants of the bloody battle that had ensued! No evil monster shall get a hold of my friend while they are sleeping for that is the worst to be committed in all of the Zone!" declared Nocturne dramatically.

Pandora giggled, kissing his cheek. "What a brave ghost, keeping your friends safe."

* * *

Nocturne peeked inside Clockwork's room, only to see the six year old sitting on their bed glumly. He walked in, not bothering to knock, slithering across the floor to the bed.

"Ready for me to check under the bed?" asked Nocturne.

Clockwork turned, facing their friend showing their tear-stained cheeks. "You don't need to." they whispered.

"Why not?" he ventured.

"Because I'm a monster."

* * *

Notes: βλασφημία ηλίθιοι- Damn idiots (Greek)

 _Fin!_

 _Please read and review!_


	22. Day 22: Star

_Pithy Summary: Star's second banana. Clockwork's a Master of Time whose held back by their employers. Perhaps these two can help each other unlock their true potential._

 _Warning: none_

 _Word Count: 169_

* * *

Under no normal circumstances should the second most popular girl in Casper High get lost in the Ghost Zone, and through a string of random hapless situations should she luck upon a ghost. Under no circumstances should a ghost just stand in their tower and a girl, a _human_ girl just waltz in their tower.

But normal circumstances don't apply to them.

"So you're Clockwork, Master of Time?" asked Star.

"And you're Star, co-captain of the cheerleading team?" Clockwork asked.

"Will I remain under Paulina's shadow?" asked Star curiously, admiring the dreary aesthetic inside the tower.

"No." responded Clockwork, showing the young teenager images of her bright future on a time screen. "Why do you live under Paulina's shadow? You're a star and stars are meant to shine."

"Why do you have employers? Shouldn't your employers work under you? Be _your_ employees instead of the other way around?" questioned Star, looking Clockwork straight in the eye.

"Why do you limit yourself like this?" they both asked each other simultaneously.

* * *

 _Fin! Please read and review!_


	23. Day 23: Dragons

_Pithy Summary: The taxes her brother placed on her people was ridiculous. Stepping out of her subservient role, she decides to do something about it._

 _Warning: Character Death_

 _Word Count: 273_

* * *

"If you weren't so pig-headed, you would see our citizens are suffering from your ridiculous taxes!" shouted Dora at her brother. "Most of them can't even pay the landlords their rent and because of that infernal tax, no one can survive!"

Aragon jumped out his chair, giving his younger sister the most withering glare he can muster, his anger growing _even_ more intense when she did not flinch and instead still stood her ground. "But you're not queen and what I say goes! So if I want higher taxes, then higher taxes I will get!"

"Clockwork, go. Get out now." whispered Dora urgently. Clockwork, who had been hiding behind the princess's legs, emerged fearfully. The child watched, stricken with fear as Aragon transformed into a large dragon, his black and purple wings flapping in the air and red eyes narrowing into hateful slits.

"OBEY ME!" he screeched, diving downwards towards Dora and Clockwork. The child screeched in terror, expecting death to snatch them, they wrenched their eyes shut.

A painful roar pierced their ears for a long ear-splitting second. Opening their eyes, they widened when they saw Dora wiped some ectoplasm off her face with one hands, wiping imaginary dust off her ectoplasm covered dress before daintily kneeling down and picking up the crown off her lifeless brother's body, placing it atop her head.

"How it feels to finally be queen, after all these years." she said. Turning around, she saw Clockwork staring at her with their red eyes widened in surprise. "I'm sorry you had to see that, but you must never, never tell anyone what happened. Do you understand?'

They nodded.

* * *

 _Fin!_

 _Please read and review!_


	24. Day 24: Music

_Pithy_ S _ummary: Dinner is over, time to clean the kitchen and what better way to do just that by listening to soul-infused music by soul-infused artists?_

 _Word Count: 259_

 _Notes: Connected with Fenton Works, Road Trip, Amity Park, Video Games, Sci-fi, Snow and Food. Takes place after Food_

 _Lyrics come from Pray You Catch Me by Beyonce_

* * *

"Give me your plates so I can wash them." Valerie demanded gently, forest green eyes watching as the eldest got up from the table. Danielle handed her plate to Val, who lazily slid it into the water, the sudsy water consuming the dirty plate.

"Val."

"Yes?"

"Do you have the entire _Lemonade_ album? If you did, I was wondering if I could play it while we helped you cleaned the kitchen?" asked Danielle.

Val rolled her eyes upward in thought. "Yes, and I would love the help." She replied gratefully, because knowing her, it would have taken forever to do the kitchen by herself.

Danielle's younger brothers soon followed suit, lazily sliding their dishes in the sink. Val grabbed a broom from who knows where, a dish towel from the sink water, her hands squeezing all the water out of it. She then thrust the broom in Dan's hand, the towel in Clockwork's. "Flaming imp, you sweep the floors, historian you're wiping the table and Little Miss Elle, you're washing the dishes while I wipe off the counter and stove." she said. "Everyone understand what they're doing?"

The three children nodded. They broke off, starting their assigned tasks, and Val reached over the counter for her phone and turned on the music, humming along when the first song started to play.

' _You can taste the dishonesty_

 _It's all over your breath as you pass it off so cavalier_

 _But even that's a test_

 _Constantly aware of it all_

 _My lonely ear_

 _Pressed against the walls of your world'_

* * *

 _Fin!_

 _Please read and review!_


	25. Day 25: Accident

Pithy Summary: Clockwork accidentally destroys a timeline. Keyword: _accidentally_. If only the Observants could understand that.

Warning: Abuse

Word Count: 463

* * *

"How could you have let this happen?!" screamed Erebus, his spit flying on Clockwork's face. "A Time Master, of all people, destroying a timeline! An important one at that!"

"It was an accident, I swear!" cried out Clockwork, flinching instinctively, their hands fumbling against their purple cloak. Honestly, it was a accident, but why won't Erebus see that? It's not like they wanted the timeline destroyed, killing everyone in it.

The enraged Observant turned around, staring at the darkened time screen. "How?" he spoke, his voice with a sharp and violent edge. "How did it happen Clockwork?" Erebus' single eye narrowed as the child quieted, shrinking in on themselves. Blinded by rage, he dashed towards Clockwork, pinning them up against the blank time screen. "How did it happen Clockwork?!"

Being pinned up against the wall did nothing to help Clockwork's current frenetic emotional state. They began to tremble, fingernails digging into their palms. "I don't know!"

"You don't know?!" hissed Erebus.

"I don't know!" Clockwork cried out again, their shoulders shaking in panic. "There was something faulty with the timeline and I tried to fix it," their voice broke and a strangled cry escaped them.

"And then? What happened then?" snarled Erebus, tightening his grip on Clockwork's shoulders, moving in on the Time Master's face until both ghosts were touching noses.

"When I tried to fix it, I guess it couldn't handle the temporal energy and...it collapsed." choked out Clockwork, using their hands to make constrained gestures and occasionally banging their hands on the cracked time screen.

Erebus moved back from Clockwork. The Observant abruptly let go of Clockworks, apathetically watched as they fell to the ground in a heap, staring up at him in confusion. Using his telekinesis, he lifted the abandoned time staff, and after holding it up in suspension for a few moments, plunged towards Clockwork's casing, stopping it before it speared their case. He ignored the terrified scream the child let out and begun to speak. "From my understanding and from what you've recounted," Erebus stated slowly, careful to choose his words. "that this particular incident is your fault. That you could not control the temporal energy within the timeline, causing the timeline to fall apart, thus killing everyone in it."

"It was an accident!"

"What you did was murder! There's no other way to call what you did." roared Erebus, pushing the staff against the child's casing. Clockwork whimpered at the action, they trembled even more as they felt the pressure of their conduit pressed against their case, finally crying out when their case cracked.

"Stop! Please, I'm begging you!" begged Clockwork. "It was an accident!"

Erebus disregarded Clockwork's pleading, and continuing to drive the staff into Clockwork's case. "I don't listen to murderers." he said coldly.

* * *

 _Fin! Please read and review!_


	26. Day 26: Summoning

Pithy Summary: Valerie needed a wild card against the scum of Amity Park, a 'power up'. What better power up than a ghost?

Warning: Language, mild torture

Word Count: 1,339

* * *

Valerie Gray was not one to believe in the supernatural. That is, until the ghosts started attacking Amity Park and _Phantom_ had came along. Defending the citizens, sucking his enemies into a thermos(Seriously, who carries those? And how does something as small as a soup can contain that many ghosts?) The teenager remained neutral on Phantom's alliancing himself as a good or evil ghost.

Until her father lost his job, because of _Phantom_ and that damn dog, running around Axion labs, destroying practically everything within it. Without her father's hefty salary to pay for their costly house, they had to...downgrade. The mere thought of their forced moved made the anti-hero grit her teeth and growl in a heated rage. She hated Elmerton, hated how underdeveloped it was, the rickety buildings-Amity Park was no better with several of their own dilapidated buildings, but in no way could Amity compete with Elmerton- and most of all, she hated how it reminded her of her downfall.

She hated Phantom and she wanted him to pay, pay for her and her father's decadence in life. Both father and daughter had already lost so much before this blow. This blow was much more fatal than the other ones life had dealt them, but none of them had caused such humiliation and shame she felt before this blow. Now, this was the only blow she wanted to fight back and relay the same damage it brought upon her life.

Then came that mysterious package from Wicsion, filled with expensive gadgets and weaponry her father would _never_ let her touch, let alone lay her eyes on it. She tried on the suit and gadgets, hope swelling inside her as it fit her body perfectly. Someone knew what she wanted, and they heard her unspoken prayers; she could finally get her revenge.

Valerie's mission was simple: make Danny Phantom pay. As she found out, her mission was not entirely that simple. There were other ghosts that roamed Amity, fighting Phantom, destroying buildings, bringing harm to the people. It made her mission harder, but she was a Gray and Grays needed to adapt to whatever wrenches were thrown at them.

So she simply changed her creed: get rid of the ghosts and protect the people she loved from harm. At first, it was relatively easy, she wasn't going to say _easy peasy lemon squeezy_ , but she could fight them off with relative ease. However, as her abilities grew, allowing her to inflict more damage, so did her enemies, doling out more power behind their attacks and her injuries becoming worse by the day.

No matter what she did, they always seemed to catch up to her. Valerie grew tired of it, tired of the constant bruises littering her body, sleep deprivation plaguing her like a, excuse the pun, ghost. She needed to do something about it.

She needed an advantage, which lead her to her current state right now. The teen stared at the chalky white circle with its two pentagrams drawn inside and frowned. Everything needed for the summoning was here: dirt, water, candle, a light source(though it said no artificial light, but what else was she supposed to use? The sun?), rope…

Everything except the poppet(or picture, both were interchangeable). Do they honestly expect her to have a poppet of a ghost? She doesn't give a damn what they look like, all she cares about is the boost the scum can offer her. Raising a hand in thought, Valerie remembers she has a sample of ectoplasm stashed in her suit. If she used the sample, will it work?

 _'Moving on,'_ she thought to herself. _'It'll have to do.'_

Kneeling inside the circle, the Red Huntress grabbed the container from her suit, and carefully poured the ectoplasm in the center of the circle. Next, she lit the candle standing in front of the ectoplasm, mixing the dirt and water together in her hands. After several moments of mixing, Valerie blew the dirt/water mixture through the candle, effectively blowing it out and mingling with the ectoplasm she chanted.

 _"By the elements I slow you,"_ Reaching outward in the circle, she turned on her light source and turned the light towards the ectoplasm.

 _"By the light I blind you,"_ The ectoplasm fidgeted before slowly rising upwards, yet still remaining bound by the ground. Turning the light source off, Valerie struggled a bit before managing to tie the rope around the ectoplasm.

 _"By the darkness I bid you, I call you, binding yourself to my being. I order you to help protect me and the ones I love."_

A bright flash blinded her, drowning her in its power. Soon it died down, her eyes widening in glee.

Inside the circle stood a ghost. Its red eyes widened in confusion at the inscribed circle, looking upward, it looked around her darkened room before landing on her.

"From the pentagrams on the floor, I'm assuming you were the one who summoned me." it said. "Why?"

She looked at the ghost in question. "You don't get to ask questions, scum."

The ghost twirled its staff in its hands. "First of all, you don't get to summon a ghost and call them scum. If I were you, Ms. Gray, it would behoove you to treat a ghost with some respect." snapped the ghost.

"How'd you know my name? I hadn't told you that."

The ghost stopped twirling its staff. "I'm Clockwork, Ghost of Time."

"So you know everything?" she questioned. It nodded its head slowly. "You knew that my dad was going to lose its job?"

"Unfortunately, I did know."

 _'It knew and it didn't do anything about it?'_ thought Valerie angrily. "And you didn't do anything, do you? You just sat there and watched." It's not a question, because that's exactly what happened. "You're just like Phantom. Both of you ruined my life! Phantom brought that stupid dog in the labs and you just let it happened. Watching my father got fired, us having to move out of Amity to Elmerton, all of it!" she shouted, her hands subconsciously fingering one of her guns.

Clockwork was silent. "I'm sorry that you're suffering." they said finally.

"Sorry?" barked Valerie bitterly. "You're sorry? If you really were sorry, then you would change it so that it would have never happened!" Hastily she pulled out her gun and shot it at Clockwork. "So why didn't you stop it?" Another shot. "Did you enjoy watching my father and I suffer? How about when he walked in at eight forty-five in the morning after staying up all night working as a security guard? What about when my 'friends' dropped me afterwards, leaving me to fend for myself?" As she continued her wrathful diatribe, she fired more shots, growing more infuriated when Clockwork skillfully evaded all her shots.

"Ms. Gray, please stop! You're wrong! I don't take pleasure from your suffering!" Clockwork objected.

Her dark forest green eyes narrowed hatefully. "Well if you didn't 'take pleasure from my suffering'," she drawled out mockingly. "then how come you haven't changed it?!"

"That's not it works!"

Valerie lowered her gun. "That's not it works?" she said slowly. "That's not how it works?"

 _"THAT'S NOT IT WORKS?"_ She screeched, shooting her gun again, smirking viciously when Clockwork fell to the ground moaning in pain. Valerie took a few steps forward towards Clockwork, placing a foot on theIr chest, aiming her gun at the Time Master, she said slowly, "Well then, how does it work?"

A tense silence stood between them and it was Valerie's hatred that broke it. "Don't tell me then. I'll get it out of you sooner or later." She weaves her gun around Clockwork's body, taps their case several times, enjoying how they flinched at the action before removing her foot off them and stepping back.

"You'll be a useful asset to me, but right now I want you to suffer." She said throwing a bouquet of blood blossoms at them, smiling sadistically as they begun to scream.

"Ms. Gray, please stop!"

"Scream louder." was her only response.

* * *

 _Fin! Please read and review!_


	27. Day 27: Happily Ever After

Pithy Summary: After being read two bedtime stories, Clockwork has some concerns and Ember promises them something. Skulker hopes she can go through with her promise.

Note: Connected with Ember

Word Count: 355

* * *

"And they lived happily ever after. The end." Ember closed the book, setting the book of fairy tales on her baby's nice stand.

"Can you read me another one please? Pretty pretty please?" asked Clockwork, turning their big red eyes to the rockstar.

Ember chuckled at her baby's attempt at her baby's silly antics. "No babypop, you can't have another story. I've already read you two stories." she said, flicking the child's nose gently. "Besides, it's way past your bedtime. I don't want a grumpy little Time Master in the morning."

"I'm not grumpy!" came the childish retort. Insert cute pout to go along with it and Ember fighting the urge to melt into a gooey puddle of warmth, fulfilling whatever her precious babypop needs.

"I didn't say you were grumpy, but you will be if you don't go to bed now." said Ember.

"Oh. Sorry." they said. "Mommy, do you think I'll ever get my happily ever after?"

The rockstar frowned. "I know you will."

"You'll be my mom and Skulker will be my dad?"

"Yes, baby."

"And the Observants won't get me right?"

"You're exactly right. You'll stay with me and Skulker forever, we'll be your home. I promise." Ember reassured, kissing Clockwork on their forehead and tucking them in. "Go to sleep love, I'll see you in the morning."

Turning on the night light, she slid out the room closing the door behind her.

"Don't write a check you can't cash, Em." said her boyfriend suddenly.

Unmoved by her boyfriend's sudden appearance, Ember rose an eyebrow. "Well then, I just have to make sure I can cash it."

"Of course honey, of course you will. But what will you do when the Observants come back? You can't even deny that they won't come back, because they will." questioned Skulker.

She stared at the hunter long and hard before saying, "I'll show them what it means to fear me, and when I'm finished with them, they won't dare utter my name." Her fiery hair flickered in determination.

"I promised my babypop a happily ever after, and I'm going to give it to them."

* * *

 _Fin! Please read and review!_


	28. Day 28: Swap

Pithy Summary: Clockwork, meet Clockwork. No, you're not duplicates; yes, you're the same person, just alternate dimensions, universes, the whole shebang.

Notes: A Thing where currently-lurking's(or Hollyflash on here) CW meets mine. There should be like a fuck ton of angst in this, but I really tried to lean towards humor with this. Hopefully you'll enjoy this.

Word Count: 298

* * *

"So I'm you?" said Clockwork, looking up at their duplicate(?). ' _So this is what I've might have looked if I actually got a chance to grow up.'_

"And you're me?" said the Other Clockwork. "But you're so... _small?_ "

The smaller of the two Time Masters tilted their sideways and frowned. "I know I'm small, you don't have to comment on my height. You're tall but I don't go around casually commenting that you're a giant tree."

"Jealous much, amigo?" said Dan, merely grinning at their frustration on their height stature.

Clockwork grew purple in the face and punched Dan in the arm. "Shut up, I don't need you lording over me with your height. It's not fair you're taller than me by three feet. I'm older than you, so _I_ should be the taller one."

"It's actually three inches." corrected Dan.

They waved a hand dismissively. "Three inches, three feet, same difference."

Dan rose an eyebrow at his friend; rolling his eyes, he turned to the other Clockwork. "Sorry about them, they're just being dramatic. My name's Dan, though I'm pretty sure you already knew that." He then awkwardly thrust his hand out.

Other Clockwork mimicked their smaller counterpart, tilting their head in a unsure fashion. Should they shake the child's hand? Or should they reject this act of kindness since they're unsure of the intentions behind it?

"If you're wondering if I'm up to something, there's no need to worry about that. Not up to anything," Dan's voice broke in, intruding their thoughts and blinked as Dan held up his hands in mock surrender. "See? Not up to anything. I have a question for you."

"Shoot?"

"Are your pronouns they/them? Or are they something else?"

"They/them?"

"So I guess this means your gender is Time?"

* * *

 _Fin! Please read and review!_


	29. Day 29: Foleys

Pithy Summary: When Tucker asks if you want to have dinner at his house, politely decline. Clockwork should've done that. Instead the Foleys got another child.

Note: Credit is given to currently-lurking(or Hollyflash on here) for writing out some of this, like if she hadn't then none of this would have been possible.

Word count: 474

* * *

"Clockwork, you want to come eat at my parents' house?"

Danny gasped dramatically. "Did you hear that Sam? Tucker Foley, has used the 'Will you eat at my parents house?' attack against Clockwork." the halfa announced loudly.

Sam smiled widely, elbowing Danny's ribs jokingly. "It has yet to inflict damage! What will our Time Master do in response?"

Clockwork rose an eyebrow at their friends antics, wondering exactly how childish their friends were. However they realized that they had absolutely no room to judge as they're a child themself. Taking a slow sip of their smoothie, they slid a hand over to Danny's plate, and pulling it towards them, a small grin took hold when Danny still remained clueless of the disappearance of his fries. "Sure." they said, popping a french fry in their mouth.

"Ooh what a twist, folks! It seems that Clockwork was indeed hit by the 'Dinner at my parents' move-" started Danny.

"And instead of retaliating with an attack of their, our beloved Clockwork has said yes! Yes folks, I, along with our co-host are shocked by this turn of events." finished Sam, her purple eyes filled with mischief.

Tucker rolled his eyes at Sam and Danny, picking Clockwork up, much to the Time Master's surprise and starting walking out the Nasty Burger.

"Wait, we're going _now?_ " questioned Clockwork.

* * *

"Mom, dad meet my child, their name is Clockwork." says Tucker, bursting through the door of his home like a madman. Clockwork stood next to him, their tiny hand enveloped in his.

"Tucker, you're fourteen and you don't have a girlfriend." Says his dad.

"But I'm the _momfriend_ dad." protested Tucker. "You know, the one who is always super responsible and makes sure that everyone stays relatively healthy."

' _What's a momfriend?"_ thought Clockwork.

"...Okay," Tucker's dad said, and goes to grab his coat. "I guess we're grandparents now."

"I don't remember ever seeing this as a possible timeline," muttered Clockwork. "How did this happen?"

"What's your favourite food, dear?" Tucker's mom asks, "I'll make it for dinner."

"I don't have one?" said Clockwork awkwardly

It was at that moment that Tucker's mother's life fell apart. "I will feed you everything," She declared, picking them up and walking into the kitchen.

"There's no need, Mrs. Foley! Seriously, I'm not even hungry." says Clockwork

"I will feed you everything, Clockwork." said Mrs. Foley simply

"Dude, just let it happen." said Tucker, grabbing a drink from the fridge."It's only going to get worse if you continue to protest."

"Anything specific you want for your room?' Tucker's dad called, "I'm going out to see if I can find you a bed now!"

"I don't need anything! I DON'T EVEN LIVE HERE!" shouted Clockwork.

'YOU DO NOW!' Screamed the entire Foley Family in sync.

And that is the story of how they got another child.

* * *

 _Fin!_

 _Please read and review!_


	30. Day 30: Peace

Pithy Summary: Peace was an idyllic concept, something unachievable, however, they managed the impossible, only to discuss the oddities peace has brought them. Clockwork just takes a page from Steven Universe's book.

Word count: 149

* * *

"It's weird, thinking that we'll never get peace in our life, but now we got it and it's just so weird?" said Danny, who obviously hadn't quite adjusted to the peacefulness of Amity.

Dan huffed in agreement. "I, for one can concur. Peace is good and all but now I don't have anyone to fight me."

"You and your one track mind." chuckled Clockwork.

"You can fight me!" exclaimed Danielle.

Clockwork watched in amusement as Dan and Danielle began their impromptu spar, the little phantom was holding herself pretty well against Dan. It wasn't surprising that she was able to since she definitely inherited her combative spirit from Danny. The laughter echoing around the room, mingled with the calming aura of tranquility sent their core soaring into a perfected state of completeness.

"Is there anything worth more than peace and love on the planet Earth?" sang Clockwork almost inaudibly.

* * *

 _Fin! Please read and review!_


	31. Day 31: Free Day

Pithy Summary: Danny finds out about Clockwork and is not happy with what he finds out. In fact, he's pissed. Valerie Gray, you're screwed.

Warnings: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Misgendering(Past and Present), Implied/Referenced Torture

Word count: 1,383

Notes: connected with Summoning

* * *

There were several words within the english dictionary that would perfectly describe how Danny feels right now. Angry and frustrated were good words, however, they did not cover his swelling anger and racing heart. Expersated was something he felt when the Box Ghost woke him up at three in the morning.

Furious, wrathful, infuriated, pissed were perfect words to describe him, yet he liked how 'pissed' perfectly described his exponentially growing anger and pounding heart.

Pissed seems to be the perfect word summing up how he's feeling. He looked at Clockwork's battered form, Valerie, then back at Clockwork. Danny flew up to them, inspecting them for any visible injuries and he noticed how they shrunk in on themselves, floating away from him only slightly, as if they were afraid that he was going to hit them.

"Valerie Gray, you have a lot of nerve." began Danny angrily, his fists shaking in brewing anger. "Why?"

"Why what?" she said arrogantly.

"Why did you summon Clockwork?"

"I just didn't summon him, I also bound him to me." she replied with a cold, proud smirk.

The halfa's green eyes blazed angrily at hearing the words 'summon' and 'bound'. "Why Valerie? Why?" he paused as he thought of her previous statement. "Clockwork is not a he, they're a they!"

"So what? That doesn't matter to me."

"You've been _purposely_ misgendering them? You realized you most likely caused Clockwork so much internal gender dysphoria." Looking at Clockwork avert their eyes from him and Valerie proved him right. Returning his gaze to the Red Huntress, he continued. "What pleasure could you have gotten out of that?"

"Its comfort is not a thing of importance to me."

"They're not an it."

Danny looked back at Clockwork, finally realizing their infamous staff was not held proudly, but not at all.

"Clockwork, where's your staff?" Danny asked slowly.

Clockwork meekly glanced between the halfa and Valerie. "Ms. Gray broke it." they said finally.

"She broke it?" he enunciated slowly, making sure that he heard them correctly. Sighing heavily when he saw the affirmative nod, Danny gritted out, "How?"

"I didn't listen to Ms. Gray during one of her patrols and she got hurt, so in return she broke my staff." answered Clockwork. "It was my fault anyway, I didn't make a shield for her fast enough." they added sadly.

"Valerie can defend herself pretty damn well, she shouldn't have to rely on you making a shield for her. Last time I checked, which was exactly five minutes ago when I shot an ectoblast that I may or may not regret now, her arsenal has the capacity to make a shield." snapped Danny. At this point, he's not even sure how much respect he has left for her. Danny resume his rant crossly. "In fact, she is a damn good fighter, so really there is no need for her summoning you and forcibly binding you to her. So here is the real question is, why in the hell did you bind my friend to your person?"

Valerie placed her hands on her hips, shrugging her shoulders carelessly. "Needed an advantage against the ghost scum, but to be honest when I found out that he was friends with the great Danny Phantom, it became less about the advantage and more about hurting you." she calmly explained, adding a calculated, lazy grin and an exaggerated hand flair. "Let's not forget," she twirled on her hoverboard, "I also wanted revenge on you and it."

"Why?"

Valerie fixed her most menacing glare at the halfa, "Why do I want revenge? Why do I want revenge?" she ground out in a low snarl. Hearing Clockwork's panicked, "You've shouldn't have asked that, Danny." she fingered the trigger on her gun, not yet firing it. "Perhaps it's because you brought that infernal dog and your obnoxious self into the labs, destroying practically everything within it! My father lost his job because of you and that thing you call a Master of Time saw everything, but did nothing! Both of you are the reason why I live in Elmerton, why I'm friendless. I work two jobs, now tell me what fourteen year old do you know works two jobs?"

Danny's mouth was agape, preparing his next rebuttal but fell short of one. Slowly, he closed his mouth, his lips turning into a thin line. "None, except you. There might be many more that do but we may never know. But still, you had no right to take your anger on somebody else. You had unfinished business with me, then you've should have came to me and we could have dealt it. No one else should have been involved in _our_ mess."

"You're such a hypocrite!" Valerie shouted, her cheeks puffing up in frustration, a deep red splotching across them. Her gun still remained at her side, fingers still trailing over the trigger. "You brought my father into it! You let him find out that I'm the Red Huntress after Pariah Dark! So how can you preach not to bring anyone else into it?"

"Mr. Gray's discovery was all on you. If I remember _you_ were the one who decided to take off your mask in the Fenton's lab, where _anyone_ could just walk down the stairs and see you. Don't blame me for a mistake you made. If you didn't want him to know, then you shouldn't have done it."

"You don't get it do you? Because of that I couldn't continue patrolling Amity! I had to stop, give up something that-that...I'd never asked-" Her hand subconsciously lifted her weapon, weaving it between Clockwork and Danny indecisively for a minute before decisively deciding to fire at the Time Master, a pink blast hitting them squarely in their case. A haunted smirk tugged at her lips as they cried out in pain, the redolent scream reminiscent of her sparring sessions coming into view. Danny dashed towards Clockwork, holding out his arms, barely catching them before they hit the ground. He hugged them tightly in his arms, stopping when he heard a inaudible moan of pain. Looking down, his green eyes widened in horror upon seeing Clockwork's shattered casing. Trailing a finger on the fragile glass, Clockwork shuddered slightly.

"Please stop, it hurts so badly." begged Clockwork softly shifting into their child form, feeling Danny's finger lifting away from their case, ceasing the never-ending burning sensation.

Hearing their plea and a small warbled thank you, the halfa's heart broke into a million pieces. _'This isn't the first time that she did this.'_ he thought.

Looking back at Valerie, his eyes glowed brighter green. "You never asked for what?" began Danny, his voice dropping several octaves with a sudden roughness and enmity he hadn't known existed. "You never asked for your dad to lose his job? Never asked to move to Elmerton? Never asked for the suit? Nobody asked for things like that, Valerie! Did I ask to get electrocuted and die? No, but I got powers that I used to help protect the people I care about. You got the suit, which you could have used to actually help people, but you used your arsenal to summon a ghost who harmed nobody, despite what you may think, and abused them to get them you to do what you wanted. No matter how you try to justify your crimes with such a deplorable excuse of 'protecting Amity Park.' So who's really the scum here? Me?" he pointed to himself. "Or you?"

Valerie glared hatefully at the halfa. "You, it's always been you."

Shifting the small Time Master into the crook of one arm, adjusting them so that Clockwork's face was buried into his jumpsuit. He fired an ectoblast at Valerie's gun, shooting it out her hand, remaining emotionless when she cried out in pain. He quickly shot another ectoblast at her hoverboard, looking on with a bored expression as she fell on the dusty floor.

"Clockwork, cover your ears." ordered Danny.

They did so and Danny floated downwards until he was several inches above the floor. Glaring at Valerie, he prepared another ectoblast. "I won't let you harm my friends and get away with it." was all he said.

Just as he fired the ectoblast, a low gravelly voice interrupted them.

 _"Time out."_

* * *

 _Fin! Man, Phanniemay is over and tomorrow is June! But anyways, I had a lot of fun doing this. HAPPY PHANNIEMAY GUYS!_

 _Okay so, themes to be expanded on:_

 _Fenton Works and any subsequent themes connected to Fenton Works-future multi chapter fic_

 _Ember and Happily Ever chapter fic_

 _chapter fic_

 _Star- fut. one shot_

 _Swap-fut. something_

 _Dragons-fut. multi chapter or multi part one shot_

 _Summoning and Free Day-fut. multi fanfic_

 _Any and all future oneshots will be located in Phantom Shots on the my stories section._

 _Please read and review!_


End file.
